pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Serendipitous Science Theater 3000
"Serendipitous Science Theater 3000" (Here on Fanfiction.net) is a story by PoptartPlus. Summary The P&F brothers build a movie theater in their backyard. A portion of the characters--Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Candace (who had to be persuaded), Irving, and Albert (who just randomly showed up near the end)--all appear for the opening and viewing of movies. There comes a complication when Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who had been aiming for the secret agent Perry the Platypus (who was also in attendace), sends the theater into space, also with full control over the theater. Of course, Heinz does not recognize the hatless Perry when he sees him, and feels sorry after sending the children into space. "Luckily" for them, Norm has found some bad movies at a garage sale, which Heinz then puts them up to watching. The kids commentate on them in the style of "Mystery Science Theater 3000". List of Movies Watched/To be Watched Some of the (entirely fictional) movies that Norm has mistakenly bought include: "The Menacing Eye" (completed) "Party of the Undead" "Year of the Cutthroat Blade" "King Billy" (in progress) "Get 'Er Home, Johnny!" to be added. Theme Song A version of the MST3K theme song has been written to fit the story: In the very near future, In fact, as we sing, Phineas and Ferb and all their friends are going through the strangest thing, First they built a theater for cinematic films, Then were shot into space's crazy realms, Then they heard from a guy who gave them this curse, Some crazy evil doctor that goes by 'Doofenshmirtz', "That would be me." The doctor spoke over the music, pointing to himself. He then carried the song on: "I'll send them cheesy movies—" "The worst you can find?" Norm interrupted. Doof glared at him. "Of course, the worst!" He exclaimed. The doctor then resumed. "La la la! They'll have to sit and watch them all—''And you know, just for the sake of it, I think I'll monitor their minds—La la la!"'' Now keep in mind the boys can't control where the movies start and end—la la la!—''but they'll just sit back and watch them casually, with the help of all their friends!'' (Everyone ready in one, two, three!) Candace! ''"You're busted!" ''Buford! "Prepare for a beating!" Isabella! "Whee!" Baljeet! "Where is the music coming from?" Irving! ''"Wah-hoo!" ''Albert! ''"I've yet to receive any reason of how this all happened..." ''Per-rrrrr-yyyy! "Gchrchgrchgrcghrgrrrr..." If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts, just remember that it's just a show— "Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Phineas interrupted the music. "Where's Perry?" "We're in the middle of the solar system, A.K.A., absolutely nowhere, and you're only worried about where Perry went?" Candace cried. Isabella leaned into frame. "You should really just relax!" ''She sang so the main theme could restart. ''For "Serendipitous Science Theater 3000"! Notable Quotes "Who dares disturb the nap-time of the mighty Sauron?!?!?" -Albert, The Menacing Eye "The rare Mrs. Umbridge in her natural habitat." -Phineas, The Menacing Eye Category:Fanon Works Category:PoptartPlus's Pages Category:Irving Category:Albert Category:Candace Flynn